Fading Memories
by Fandomgirl5
Summary: Twins Takara and Souske Nakamura lead the double life of a ghoul investigator and a ghoul. It's risky, but they want answers. Who killed their dad and why. Who is the mysterious guild of Siren's Nest, and why are they following the twins. Why they were altered and for what purpose, and why Aogiri Tree is so interested in them.
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Tokyo Ghoul fanfic...I hope you guys like it!  
**

**Admin: Kaneki-kun, can you say it please?  
Kaneki: Say what?  
Admin: The disclaimer.  
Kaneki: Oh okay.  
****Kaneki: Admin-chan doesn't own Tokyo Ghoul or us, so you can't get mad at her if she does something you don't like. It is her story after all.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I stood on top of an office building. To be specific, I was on top of the Aqua Building.

_Step tap step tap. _Footsteps. I wonder whose. My heartbeat sped up, but not enough for a human to hear.

_Step tap step tap._

The stranger got closer. If I focused my hearing, I could hear his heartbeat and faint noises coming from the building under my feet. The slight waves of heat hung over my shoulder, right before a hand came down on it. The hand spun me around, only to see my twin brother. His gray eyes showed slight traces of worry.

"How'd you find me?" The corner's of Souske's mouth turned up the slightest bit.

"It's not hard to hear the slam of a door." _Damn. I forgot he was a light sleeper. _I sighed and looked down at my feet. His hand lifted off my shoulder.

"Aren't you going to lecture me again?" He shook his head.

"There's a reason why you're on a building that's having a break-in." A crash of glass from below almost made me jump off the roof. But that's what I get for standing on the very edge of the roof.

"What was that?" I looked at my brother.

"I don't know. Is a call coming or something?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. All they said was 'Wait on the roof of the Aqua Building on the night of August 28th.' So here I am, waiting." A helicopter almost shone it's spotlight on us. _Note to self: Move somewhere the helicopters won't see you._

"Collage, then that job, now even more side missions? What's with you and super risky challenges?" I rolled my eyes.

"We've already graduated high school. Now we've started college. It's still not enough. So I joined _their _ranks, it's still not enough of a challenge. Side missions with the enemy side is a bit more challenging at most."

"One day, your ambition will be the death of you." I laughed. The wind carried my voice around the ward. It was eerie, a young girl's laugh floating around in the silent cordoned off zone.

"You think I don't know that? I'll find a way out. I always do." I think Souske rolled his eyes.

_"Beep beboop beep beboop." _I fished my phone out of my pocket and let the lockscreen illuminate my face for a minute or two, as I looked at the picture of two smiling high schoolers at a pool. Shaking myself out of my revelry, I slid my finger across the screen to accept the call.

_"Ms. Nakamura, I see you're in the designated meeting place."_

_"_Cut to the chase, please. It's 11 PM and I have a test tomorrow."

"_Alright. You've heard of the Binge Eater, yes?"_

"Of course. She frequents a local cafe, and I know her out of sheer coincidence."

_"Good, good. That will be useful for this task. We need you to beat the Clowns to her."_

"The _Clowns_? The gang that's above _Aogiri Tree_?"

_"Yes. They plan to crush her say, tomorrow night? We need you to safely escort her to the back entrance of the deserted auction hall."_

"I'll be paid upfront?"

"_Yes. As long as you bring us to her alive, you'll be paid in full."_

_"_We'll be there."

"_Please don't fail us, Ms. Nakamura. The Binge Eater is key for the future." _The caller hung up, dialtone buzzing in my ear. I slid the phone back into my pockets.

"You can can continue. I believe you were lecturing me on my ambition?" Souske sighed.

"Well you're not going to give two shits about it, might as well just go home. You do have a test tomorrow." I nodded. From inside the building, we could both hear faint hints of high pitched laughter. More glass broke, and we heard an angry roar or two and a huge tidal wave of water.

"Even more of a reason to leave. Race you there!"

"You're on." I shook my ukaku wings out, glad they could function not only as kagune but as real wings. Souske unfolded the same green wings with a gold shine - or maybe it's gold with a green shine - as me. We pushed off at the same time, letting the wind do part of the work for us.

It would freak anyone out, seeing two kids soaring across the skies on kagune wings. There isn't a single human in Japan who wouldn't freak out at the sight of ghouls.


	2. Welcome to Kamii

**First legit chapter! I hope you like it! Well it's not a legit chapter but a filler chapter...**

**Admin: Who wants to say the disclaimer?  
Tsukiyama: Can I_-  
_Touka_: _NO  
Admin: Well then you do it, Touka-chan  
Touka: Admin doesn't own anything. She just likes messing around with us.  
Admin: Well...that was brief  
Tsukiyama: I could've done better...*Pouts***

* * *

I waited for the bell to ring. The class rushed to pack everything up. Notebooks, pencil pouches, books.

_Ding dong ding ding. _Everyone in the class rushed out. I hurried out with them, unaware of the boys barreling down the hallway.

We collided, sending my papers everywhere. The one on my left, with the blond hair recovered first. He stood up and began helping me gather all my papers while stumbling through an apology. _Is that Hide? I haven't seen Nagachika since summer..._

"I'm so sorry, it's just that we had to cross campus and our next teacher is really super strict, and we weren't looking where we were going." The one on my right with black hair hurriedly grabbed the rest of my papers. Once we were done, they thrust their stack at me at the same time.

"Sorry for the trouble!" They both ran off, and I could imagine smoke coming up from their feet like in cartoons. _I wonder which teacher they have._

I shrugged my shoulders and headed off to my next class, with was Chemistry. Mixing together dangerous chemicals and hoping they don't explode in your face. Fun.

* * *

Chemistry passed by fairly quickly, what with Kise almost singeing his eyebrows off. Now it was the recess break, and I looked around the Quad, which was filled with grass and trees and benches. Of course. I still couldn't tell where I was, because it was my third day here at Kamii. Bit hard to memorize the layout of a super huge campus on your third day, isn't it?

A boy with these hazelish brown eyes with hair the same color as his eyes popped out in front of me.

"Aren't you Nakamura from Kisaragi?" I fiddled with the ring on my finger, but nodded.

"Uh, yeah, why?" He smiled.

"#10, inhumanely good setter, spiker, and middle blocker?" _Oh God, please tell me he's not going to bombard me with questions like that fan club last month._

"That's exaggerating it, but yes." I shifter my Chem book to my left hand, stretching the right one.

"Question; are you interested in joining the team here?" the boy asked.

"You guys have a team here?" The boy looked taken aback, but quickly recovered.

"I thought you came here for the volleyball, to be honest." I shook my head.

"If I was here to play, I would've gone to Miyagi. I heard they have one of the best collage teams. I mean, I heard this one was pretty skilled, but I came here because I heard about the advanced courses." Before he could launch into the 'You're so good at volleyball, why don't you play for us' speech, I quickly added, "But if you have room on your team for me, I'll be happy to play." I shoved my Chemistry book into my olive colored messenger bag.

A black haired boy came from around a corner and when he saw Hisami he broke into a jog.

"Hey captain, the team's wondering where you are. We need to plan for our practice match against Miyagi if we want to win."

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, this is Kyodaina Kaito. He's our setter, and he's really good with the ball." I sniffed the air a bit. This Kaito guy smells like...a ghoul. He walked over once he saw me looking at him. His waving black hair framed his deep brown eyes.

"Huh? Hisami, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Hisami blushed a bit when Kyodaina said that, while shaking his head.

"N-no, she's not. She wants to join the team."

"Hi. I'm Nakamura Takara." I said while giving Kyodaina a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Kyodaina Kaito." he responded. "C'mon, if you want to play you gotta meet the team first." He lead the three of us around the corner he came from. There was a stone path, leading into this garden type area.

"So where'e team?" Hisami was looking around, looking for his team. Which was nowhere in sight.

"Over this way. They're all under Old Queen Ann." We tailed him over to a rowan tree, with a large gathering of people under its shade.

"Hey guys, this is the legendary Nakamura! Let's give her the _standard_ welcome." Kyodaina put extra emphasis on the 'standard', so I was getting a bit fidgety about what it meant.

The only girl there, who was sitting on a branch, jumped down.

"Okay, all of you, no shitty welcome pranks, I swear to God. It'll be nice to have another girl on this team so don't scare her away-" One of the boys pulled out a small portable spray bottle and cut the girl off by spraying her in the face.

"_Kenta you're dead._" The boy that sprayed her, Kenta, looked like the girl colorwise. They both had lightly tanned skin with a yellow undertone, dark brown hair (But the girl's was a shade lighted then the boy's) and narrow, dark brown eyes.

The girl proceeded to pounce on the boy, and have a wrestling match.

"That aside, I'm Kawazoe Junichiro. Those two often break out in small fights like that, despite the fact that they're dating." He had these green eyes bordering on blue and curly brown hair. He went over to the two, and intervened.

"Okay, break the fuck up already, no more fighting for now." Kawazoe said, looming over the two. Kenta was straddling the girl, pinned her hands above her head. He grumbled, clearly saying "Fucking asshole." before getting off his girlfriend and dusting his pants off. He held his hand out to shake.

"Saruwatari Kenta. Middle blocker." He said tersely. I grasped his hand and shook it. Up close, I could see he had faint tan lines around his eyes, indicating he does, or used to wear glasses.

Easily the shortest person in the group, a strawberry blonde slouching against the base of the tree, groped the inside of his backpack before pulling what looked like a party popper out. He pulled the string, confetti and glitter showering the group of people before speaking.

"Congrats on getting Saruwatari to speak properly, instead of his own system of grunts. By the way, I'm Kuroda Kazunari." He put the empty popper down and opened a book. The girl got up and introduced herself to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakamoto Michiko, ace of the team." she said. She turned to give the guys a warning look, to refrain from doing whatever prank they had planned.

"It's a pleasure. You must be an amazing ace to keep all these guys in check," I responded.

"Oh, it's easy. The moment they find out that you can break walls when you're pissed really scares them." Sakamoto said, while giving me a bright smile. I think I'm going to like her.

The next guy had pale pink eyes, and chin-length hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Nakajima Kazuo. My specialty is serves."

"Oh, can you do one of those jump-float serves? I can do a decent one, but I've never met someone who can do a perfect one." Nakajima thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty good at it. I don't use it too often though." He held out his hand, and I grabbed it to shake it. Instead, he used the grip to pull me down onto the grass next to him.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyance lacing my voice.

"Wait for it..." Puzzled, I looked at him, until I saw a shadow creep over us. Something warm flumped onto me, and much to my surprise it was a person.

"I'm Amami Tomohisa! Do you know that feeling when you hit the ball and you go 'uwah!'?" Sakamoto ruffled Amami's blond hair, making it stand up.

"I don't know if anyone feels the ball the way you do." Amami promptly got off me, and ran back to the tree and climbed it like a mischievous monkey.

"By the way, I still wanna be the ace! Just because you're my senpai doesn't mean you can be the ace forever!" He hollered, swinging back and forth from a branch on the tree.

_Crack_. The branch Amami was on snapped in half, and he fell on a napping boy with black hair. I (unsuccessfully) tried to stifle a laugh, but it escaped me.

"Good question, why are you the ace? Are you just the best player on the team?" I asked Sakamoto. She shook her head.

"Kyo insisted I be ace. I'm pretty good, but here, we all are." Kaito kissed her cheek.

"Michi, you look like the most ace type person here." Sakamoto gave him a little shove.

"You only say that because you think I'm the best choice. And don't kiss me, only Kenta can do that." I glanced at the remaining six people. They were all away from the people who had just introduced them to me. I cleared my throat, and walked to the other side of the tree.

"Hi, I'm new to the team." The one closest to me was the boy who had been napping. He stretched his arms, and yawned. He looked up at me, squinting against the sun.

"I'm Nakajima Tadayoshi, Kazuo's brother." _So that's why he looks so similar to Kazuo. _Tadayoshi pulled his hood over his face and went back to sleep.

The next guy was sitting next to Tadayoshi, eating an apple.

"I'm Matsuura Masato," He said, around bites of apple. "Don't mind Tada-kun, he just didn't get that much sleep last night." Matsuura had blue eyes, but a different shade than Amami. Two boys were sitting on a bench talking with each other. Matsuura named them for me.

"The one with the auburn hair and same colored eyes is Taiki Fujimoto. His older brother Taiki Matsuo is the one next to him that looks like Fuji-kun under a shadow." He pointed at the last two, sitting together under the tree trying to look like they didn't know each other.

"Yamashita Yoshitoki is the blond with green eyes, and the blond with blue eyes is Fujiwara Kazuma. They argue a lot with each other, I mean a freaking ton, but somehow they're still the best of friends." I wondered why these guys were over here instead of with the others. So I asked Matsuura.

"Hey Mat-san, how come you guys are over here instead of with the rest of the team?"

"Oh, that's because the eight over there are part of the starting line up, or they're the main backup players."

"Oh." I fished around in my bag and pulled out an pear, which I started eating. Eating the pear, I climbed into the tree and sat at the highest branch that could support my weight. Kaito looked up to see me swinging my legs and eating a pear.

"How's the weather up there?" I laughed.

"A bit windy, but plenty of sun. You should see for yourself!" Kaito shook his head.

"Nah, I like it better with my feet on the ground. I'd rather that then falling and breaking my head open." I Hooked my leg around the branch, and flipped around it. Then I let go of it entirely, and fell downwards.

"Wheeeeeeee!" I landed on my feet, my nose barely and inch from Kaito's. His eyes grew to the size of plates, and he just stared.

"What, cat got your tongue, Kaito?" Kuroda asked, looking up from his book. Kyodaina shook his head, and went back to his regular self.

"Oh yeah, come to Gymnasium #5 at lunch for practice, and then we can see how good you really are. I wonder how well you really play." I smirked.

"Oh, I guess you could say it's superhuman."


	3. My Brother and I Go On A Date Together

**Okay so this one is kinda of part filler, and a teeny bit of actual plot...**

**Admin: I let everyone take a break so I get to say the disclaimer  
Admin: I own nothing but the plot and the OCs, Tokyo Ghoul and its characters belong to Ishida Sui.**

* * *

Lunch rolled around. When I came to the gym and actually played a game since summer, everyone was impressed.

"That's _rusty_ for you? That's me on a good day!" Kenta exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"There were schools who beat us, you know."

"They were powerhouse schools. I mean Kisaragi was a pretty good school. But not a powerhouse school with tons of talented players."

"Well I haven't played a real game since the beginning of summer." Kokonoe, the captain, stood off to the side. He watched me spike the ball over the net, rally it back and forth, set it to a high arc, and receive it. Kaito was an exceptional setter, a level above my own setting skills. He could point set the ball straight to your hand, point blank. It's like a fast attack, except the spiker jumps first. They jump, and Kaito sends the ball straight to their hand a split second before the downswing. The ball flies to the other side so fast, it might even fly past a professional libero.

The extra members were enjoying the practice match, watching from the side. It was a 4 on 4 match, Kyodaina, Sakamoto, Kenta and I on Team Owl. Kawazoe, Kuroda, Amami, and Kazuo are on Team Wolf. The second stringers thought it was an unfair match. The extraordinary ace, setter, middle blocker, and I on one team, and the rest of the regulars on the other. But to be fair, all the members in the match are all from the first string. Meaning everyone playing is pretty good.

_Whump._ I wasn't paying enough attention to the ball. As a result, it hit me square in the face.

"Oh my god! Nakamura, I'm so sorry!" I didn't do anything or say anything, I just blinked. Where the ball had hit me, I could feel a slight bruise forming on my face. I probed the surface of my face, feeling a scrape on my cheek and blood dripping from my nose. All the people who had been watching suddenly ran over to make sure I was alright.

Taiki Matsuo had a cotton ball with disinfectant on it. He rubbed the scrape with it, while I tried not to hiss when it burned. I stuffed a tissue in my nose, and hoped the bloody nose would stop before lunch ended. To be honest, the bloody nose will most likely stop in about five minutes, while the scare might take about two minutes.

Benefits of being a half human monster.

Now everyone was standing in a half circle around me, as Matsuo put a band-aid over the scrape.

"Guys, I'm alright. It's just a small scrape and a bloody nose, not a concussion or a broken bone." Sakamoto looked at me.

"Kawazoe spiked a ball into your face...That must've hurt." I shook my head.

"It's throbbing a little, but it doesn't hurt. I'm not dizzy, either" Kenta scratched his head.

"Last year during a match, a person from the other team caught one of Junichiro's spikes with his face...He got a broken nose and lost a tooth." _Oh jeez...Kawa-kun must have hard spikes._

"I swear, I'm fine. No nausea. No dizziness. I'm showing no signs associated with concussions. No memory loss, either. My mom is Nakamura Kondou, my dad is Nakamura Kinji. This is Gym #5, Kamii University. I'm 18-" The team looked at me in shock.

"_You're 18?!_"

"Um...yeah, why?" The team gaped.

"I thought the rule was you had to be a high school graduate. If you are 18 then you'd be in your 2nd or 3rd year of high school." Kyodaina rolled his eyes.

"Oh I thought we were all 18 here, Kuroda." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kuroda slugged Kaito in the shoulder.

"Shut up." I snorted and pulled out the tissue I had wedged up my nose. I put another one in, and got up to put the discarded one in the trashcan outside the gym. When I walked back in, Kuroda and Kaito were rubbing their arms like someone had punched them. Sakamoto was glaring at them when I walked out, so I guessed she had slugged them.

The team captain strode over with a half smirk on his face. Not sure whether or not that's good.

"Welcome to the team." He stuck his hand out to shake. I shook it, and he grinned evilly.

"D'you know what new members get to do?" I shook my head.

"Nope." His grin got wider.

"_Flying-falls_." I looked him dead in the eye.

"No. I refuse to do those exercises sent from Hell." He nodded.

"Too bad, captain's orders. Starting now until the bell rings!" I checked my nose. No more blood was coming out. I groaned, but started to go down to do the exercise. The team noticed and quickly came over to watch. Amami laughed.

"It kinda looks like she's doing the wave!" I rolled my eyes but kept going. _Whups. _My hand slipped and one arm buckled under, and hit the floor.

"And she goes down! What will she do next?" Amami was like a sports commentator. I ignored the bruise on my forearm and got back up.

"She's gonna get back up and continue, that's what." I kept doing flying falls, while the team cheered. I fell practically a million times, each time earning a new bruise or adding onto one. The bell finally rang 20 minutes after I had started.

"We have a practice match against Miyagi University in two weeks. This gym, at 10AM. Don't be late!" We all nodded and split off to our different classes.

* * *

I sat in Japanese Literature, convinced the blonde in front of me was Hideyoshi. He had the same blonde hair as him, and the same jacket. I jotted down the notes the professor wanted us to. When I looked up, I noticed a Sharpie signature on the guy's headphones. _Didn't Hide have a mark like that from the time I signed my name on his headphones? Yeah, he did!_

I was totally convinced this guy was Hideyoshi. I had concrete proof. The guy talking to Hide, he looked familiar. _Gray eyes, black hair...looks like that guy Rize likes... _I shook my head and went back to the notes.

_Bzzzz Bzzzzz. _My phone went off. I looked down, to see it was just Rize.

**_R: Hey, want to hit __Anteiku__?_**

**_T: Sure_**

**_R: Aren't you in school right now?_**

_**T: Yeah**_

**_R: So then why are you talking to me?_**

**_T: Idk_**

**_R: Teacher's gonna catch you_**

**_T: Haha he can try_**

**_R: Cya at Anteiku_**

I shoved my phone back in my pocket before Professor Kumajiro could see. As far as he knew, I was a model student who didn't text in class like Minatsuki did.

Notes, notes, and more notes. Discussion on how to write a haiku. After that, the bell finally rang. Everyone walked out and spilt into their separate groups.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _I nearly threw my phone into the fountain when it vibrated in my hand. I slid my finger across the lockscreen, relieved that it was just my brother.

"God, you scared me!" I could hear him chuckling on his end.

"Finally the day I scare my sister!"

"That aside, why did you call me anyway?"

"I was hoping the prof would keep you behind and that my ringtone would scare the whole class. I know how quiet it can be in there." I rolled my eyes. Not that he could see me do it, but it was a reflex.

"I usually turn my ringer off after the locker room fiasco. And that can't be the real reason."

"You got me, Sherlock. I'm gonna go get that quinque you requested. You can go ahead and do whatever the hell it is you do." Something in Souske's surroundings moved.

"What's that noise?" I heard a thump. Souske shrieked into the speaker. This time, I actually dropped the phone. Right into the fountain.

Almost shrieking myself, I quickly scooped my phone out of the water. I wiped it down with the edge of my red hoodie, and put it back up to my ear.

"You dropped it into the fountain didn't you." I could hear someone giggling in the background.

"No..."

"You totally did, I can tell." The giggling got louder.

"HAI TAKA!" Oh. It's just Junko.

"Hey Jun. Put Sou back on the phone, will you?" I could tell she was pouting.

"Alright. Sou, you can have your phone back!" Jun handed the phone back to my brother.

"So I'm going to pick up your quinque. Do whatever. Just be home by four."

"Kay. Byeee." I hung up on him. Then I turned the ringer back on and shoved my phone back in my bag. I turned around and almost smacked into someone.

"Huh? Taka-kun?" I tilted my head up from the ground and looked at him. _I was right! It is Hide._

"Hide! Long time no see!" The boy from earlier with black hair was behind him.

"Hide? I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Wait, Nakamura-kun?" I nodded.

"You remember Takara? She was a year younger than us that we hung out with in middle school. Remember?" Kaneki tilted his head.

"Well, I know it was a short reunion, but I have to get going. I'm meeting my friend at that nice coffee shop, Anteiku."

"Oh, Hide and I were heading there ourselves. Would you like to join us?" _Hmmm. _I bit my lip and thought about it.

"Sure! Why not. We can fill each other in on what we missed."

* * *

"Oh my god, really?" Hide laughed.

"Yeah! This guy here," He pointed at Kaneki. "He has a crush on this girl. But he won't even tell me who it is!" A red flush began creeping along Kaneki's cheeks.

"I told you I'd show her to you at Anteiku!" Kaneki suddenly found a stoplight more interesting than talking to us about his crush.

"Alright, I'll stop pestering you about it." Hide gave us a goofy grin.

"Hide...Why are you grinning?"

"I can't help it, it's a natural reflex!"

_Quack quack quackity quack. _I yanked my phone out of my bag and answered the call.

"Hey Rize, what's up?" Background noises flooded into the speaker along with Rize's voice.

_"Where are you? You should be here by now!"_ I let out an exasperated noise as I crossed the street with Hide and Kaneki in tow.

"I'm on my way. I'm also toting two guys, so forgive my slowness." I heard Rize gasp.

_"I didn't know you were the two-timing sort!"_

"Oh shut it, they're just friends. You might like one, he's into books more than you are."

_"Really? But you know I already like this one guy."_

"No, guys! It's a red light! Sorry, not you Rize." I sandwiched my phone between my shoulder and my ear. I used my hands to keep Hide and Kaneki from absentmindedly crossing the sidewalk.

"You guys should pay attention to the crosswalk signs. See the red '歩いていません'? It means 'Do not walk'. When it turns to the green '歩きます' then you can walk."

"Thank you for the lesson, _sensei_."

"Well you two clearly didn't see it. Maybe they need to increase the brightness of the signs, just for you two." Hide chuckled.

"No. Everyone just needs one of you to keep them from crossing the sidewalks at the wrong times."

"Like I would actually volunteer for that job."

_"Hello? You still there?" _I grabbed the phone to keep it from slipping.

"Yeah, and I'm about five minutes from Anteiku. Sorry about the wait, I have to make sure that these two don't get run over." I heard staticy laughing on her end.

_"You had better get here soon. I'm running out of things to do here."_

"I'm rounding the corner now. I see the entrance." I groaned at the thought of climbing even more stairs.

_"Thank God. By the way, there's this book signing by Takatsuki Sen going on in like a week and some odd days or something like that. You wanna come with?"_

"Maybe. But I can discuss that when we get inside, because I'm at the door. Byeee." I hung up on the phone and pushed the door to Anteiku open.

I waved at the waitress at the counter, Ms. Irimi. And I nodded to Mr. Koma. I looked around, and finally found a head of pink hair sitting at a table with an open novel. I walked over, and plopped down in the chair opposite her. I took my bag off and placed on the floor at the spot by my feet.

"Hey Rize. Question; is the black-haired guy I walked in with the guy you like?" Her head shot up from her book, and looked over at the table that Hide and Kaneki were sitting at.

"..."

"I knew it! He is, isn't he!" Rize remained silent, but red creeped along her cheeks. Before I could tease her about it, she stuck her nose back into her book. _The Egg of The Black Goat_, it read. I took a look at the table by the windows, stifling a giggle as I saw Kaneki pull out the same book.

"Riiiize, he has the same booook as you!" Rize momentarily looked up to see Kaneki looking back at her. Then the two blushed and looked away. I let a laugh loose.

"Okay, I can tell you're tied up at the moment, so I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll talk later. 'Kay?" Rize nodded, and I slung my bag around my shoulder and left the cafe.

* * *

_HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. _This time, I shrieked _again _and threw my phone. Which hit Hide in the shoulder. When it hit the floor, Hide bent down to pick it up.

"Some ringtone you've got." He held my phone out to me, which I took.

"My asshole of a brother changes his ringtone when I'm not looking. At first he had this bell sound, but he's changed it dozens of times since then. For instance, before it was that maniacal laugh, it was a fart. And before that, it was the sound of a computer re-booting." Hide laughed, and made an attempt at snatching my phone away before I could read the text Souske sent me.

**_Souske: Pcked up ur quin. Get ur ass home asap. _**I laughed, then replied,

_**Takara: Sup bro Im on my way dont pass out from stress ;P**_

"Who're you textin'? Your boyfriend?" I slugged Hide in the arm, and tucked my phone back in my pocket.

"Well my brother is a friend, and he is a boy, so I suppose so." Hide snorted, until the deranged laughter interrupted us.

_**Souske: Then y arent u hre yt**_

_**Takara: Whoa dude dont use so many abbrevs**_

_**Souske: R u rly walking while txting again**_

_**Takara: So wht if I am ur not mom**_

_**Souske: Well she might b looking over my shoulder**_

_**Takara: asshole**_

_**Souske: Don't call your brother an asshole, or if you're really going to, do it to his face**_

_**Souske ^ was mom. told ya**_

_**Takara: Whatev. Ill b there in like 5 min tops. calm ur tits.**_

I shoved my phone back in its pocket, then turned to Hide.

"Sorry, my bro's waiting for me to get home. See you at school?"

"Sure. Later!" Hide swung his leg onto his bike and pedaled away, waving as he went. I sighed, then trekked home.

* * *

"I'M HOME, YOU PIE EATERS!" I yelled, the minute I stepped into the house. A laugh came up from the couch, so I kicked it.

"Ow! What was that for?" I smirked at hearing my brother's voice.

"For changing your ringtone." Souske sat up, revealing him in pj bottoms and a t-shirt. I gave him the once-over before asking.

"Did you really wear that to the Labs?" I asked.

"Nah. I changed when I got home. Unlike you, I actually wear formal clothes to work." I shrugged.

"I don't like pencil skirts and blazers. Button downs are occasionally okay, but not the kind that Akira wears. I just generally dislike any type of clothing that isn't casual, and most forms of skirts or dresses. Well, there are some exceptions, but you get the point." Souske stuck his tongue out.

_Ladies and gentlemen, behold, my advanced twin brother. In his natural habitat, he reverts to his fourteen-year-old self, the one that loved to have impromptu fights with me._

"We didn't save you any pie." He said, grinning.

"Asshat." I put my bag on its hook by the door along with my keys, and l closed the door.

"I am neither an ass nor a hat, therefor you are wrong." Souske said giving me the cheekiest grin ever.

"Correction: you are the human equivalent to an asshole."

"Not 100% human, am I, lil sis?" I scowled.

"Curse you and your logic." I walked upstairs and flopped onto my bed and pulled my phone out. I stuck my earbuds in, and picked a random playlist.

"_This is gospel, for the fallen ones, locked away in permanent slumber." _I closed my eyes and listened to the songs, and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

"TAKARA GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED!" My eyes snapped open, and the first instinct was to slap the person who yelled directly in my ear in the face. So I did.

"God damn, you slap hard..." Souske whined, rubbing his cheek.

"That's what you get for waking me up," I mumbled. I massaged my eyes, sleepily blinking.

"Well Rize called, something about a date with Ken." Rusty cogs in my brain started moving, thinking of a plan.

"You know, about the whole kidnapping Rize thing, if she's going on a date today, after Kaneki leaves, we can swoop in and give her to the faceless representative."

_Bzz. Bzzz._ I looked at my phone, and there was an unread text from someone.

**_Anon: If you're going out, you should make an effort to look nice._**

**_Takara: Thanks for the tip, but I'm not going anywhere tonight._**

**_Takara: Plus, how would you even know I was thinking about that?_**

**_Anon: I see all. Plus, We talk every now and then._**

**_Anon: Anyway, good day. I trust you have more beneficial...objectives to fulfill._**

I blinked. God, this dude was more cryptic and I was.

"Souske, we don't have security cameras in the house, do we?"

"We do, but that's because of the few...incidents." I sighed, and put the phone down.

"God...It's not our fault. Well technically it is but still." I looked at my brother, before slapping him one more time. "That's for waking me up via shout." Souske rubbed his cheek again, and stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're 18, and your best comeback is your tongue?"

"I just don't think it's fair to hit girls, let alone my sister." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Bruh. You don't think it's fair for you to hit me? That's really lame, bro."

"Just because we're ghouls doesn't mean we have to be uncivilized like everyone thinks."

"Are you serious? You can still slug me in the arm. It's not like I'd break down and go whine about it to Mom." Sou sighed. "Forget it. Anyway, I woke you up, because it's like 5:30 P.M. and Rize and Kaneki's date starts at six. I know how long you take to get ready." I decked him, and he ran back to his room, saying something about wearing a dress.

_Ughhh I hate dresses why do I have to wear one? _Almost as if he heard me, Souske answered my question.

"Gotta wear one because we gotta look like a couple!" _But we're twins, you numbnuts. We look identical. _This time he didn't answer. I stuck my tongue out, not like anyone would see me do it, though.

I pulled out one of my very few dresses. A sleeveless pale green dress that shimmered a bit and had a skirt that billowed out to my knees. I pulled out my dark red crop jacket, the one with three-quarter sleeves, and put both on a chair.

A knocked sounded at my door, and before I could open it, it opened just a crack, and two items were thrown in. The first was a pair of fingerless gloves, that would stop right under my elbows. Right below the knuckles, there was a raised area that made a sloshing noise when moved.

_Hm. Must be the quinque proto that Chigyou was working on._

The second, was a large loop of soft black material. I felt along one of the edges, and discovered that inside the fabric was lined with knives made of quinque steel. Judging by the length of the material, I would expect about forty or so knives. This was an upside to working for the CCG. Free weapons!

I pulled my hoodie and T-shirt off, and pulled the dress on. I switched my skinny jeans out for black mid-calf length leggings, but left my Converse out. Debating whether or not putting makeup on was a no-brainer; I wouldn't. Makeup was too much of a hassle just for such a simple assignment. If it were like one of the assigns where you had to go totally undercover for like a ball or banquet, then it would be mandatory. I put my hair into a bun, so when I took the hairband out it would be all wavy. I looked at the knives in the belt, and thought about how to wear it. I eventually settled on looping around my waist, then having another loop start where the first ended and cross over to the other side so the second would fall diagonally across my legs. Then I pulled the gloves on. _Note to self: ask Souske what these do in the first place._

_Knock knock._

"Come in, I'm decent." I said. Souske came in, wearing skinny jeans, a red dress shirt, a cream colored beanie, his dark blue rimmed glasses, and Converse high-tops.

"Are you wearing the green dress?" I was confuzzled by the surprise lacing his voice.

"Yeah, why? Is it too casual for this?"

"No, but I thought-"

"What, that I would wear the bright pink mini-dress? The one that cousin Haruka gave me?"

"Maybe..."

"I would never, I only still have it so I can give it to someone as a gag gift." Souske flicked my nose.

"I remember the gag gift you gave me."

"The bikini suited you. Red is a color you look good in." I said, smirking. All Souske did was flick my nose again. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"C'mon, we should start going downstairs. First one to find the lovebirds owes the other coffee." I threw a hairbrush at him, which he dodged. I darted past him, and vaulted over the staircase banister, landing on the floor before Souske.

"Beat you, loser. Tomorrow, before school, you gotta go buy me the usual at Anteiku." I said, and waved to my mom who was in the kitchen. "Hey mom, we'll be back before midnight." she nodded, and Souske and I went out the door. "What do these gloves do, anyway?" I asked my twin as we walked down the street.

"If you clench your fists and release, depending on how fast and hard you do it, a certain quinque type will come out of the area above your knuckles. I think the first setting is three feet koukaku blades, then a jian type rinkaku sword, then a type of ukaku kunai - don't make that face, you are an ukaku after all. And then there's a bikaku whip like one. And it's a prototype, so don't rely on it too much."

"Really? All that just for my quinque?" Souske nodded.

"Arima wants you to be loaded, apparently. Plus, you aren't the only one with a chimera quinque. Mado's daughter is having one made, and Shinohara-san is getting me one."

"Great. Like that's a good idea, to inflate your ego even more. What's Shinohara-san thinking?"

"That I should have a great quinque like my sister." I made a face at him. "Oh, and your knives are this weird mixture of quinque steel, and...Arata's kakuja." he added.

"Whose kakuja? You don't mean Kirishima Arata, do you? That stuff's for that proto suit the CCG's making. Not a Rank 1, albeit a special Rank 1." I said, hoping he wasn't right.

"All you need to do is survive another half year and participate in a few more exterminations and you might even skip over First Class entirely. So yeah, Arima would think that you deserve something special for that SS you took down last month." he said, looking at me.

"Shut it. That SS was too scared to really do anything."

"Yeah, only because he recognized Doll." I flipped him off and stalked further down the street.

"We don't talk about that in public, and you know it. I swear to god if you mention that one more time I'm beating you half to death." I don't like being reminded that tons of ghouls are scared of me just because I managed to take Arima out of commission for six months.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. I promise I won't, so don't explode. You can explode in your room when we get home and attack some helpless thing." I slowed my pace and let Souske catch up with me. And then punched him.

"All is forgiven. For now, at least. Let's go ghoul hunting." I announced, and we kept walking through the town.

* * *

**At long last I finish this thing. Those of you who actually want to read this, a) why do you want to read this in the first place and b) thanks for reading this clusterfuck of a story. **

**Next chapter'll probably be a long wait too, because I'm one of those authors with so much imagination but not enough time. Which means I have like twelve stories running me nuts and not enough time to write them all. That's all for now, toodles~ **


	4. We Try To Help Someone and Get Kidnapped

**Let's get this non existent party started! **

**Admin: I own nothing-**

**Ayato: She really only owns her imagination**

**Admin: Thanks for that =-=**

**Admin: Now let's get onto the writing!**

**Ayato: No one reads this shit anyway, so why bother-**

**Admin: That's it young man no more going out to Aogiri for the next year **

**Ayato: *Flips me off and mutters about how terrible I am while angrily stalking away***

* * *

Souske and I had finally found Rize and Kaneki sitting in a restaurant. We found a empty three story office building across the street, so we did the obvious thing and scaled it.

"Race you to the top, asshat." I said, already climbing the fire escape around the back.

"No fair! You got a head start!" he yelled, clambering after me. I paused, letting him catch up a bit. I didn't let him catch up too much before I resumed climbing. To get over the top, I pulled myself up and rolled over the ledge. I landed soundlessly on the rooftop, while Souske opted for landing with a whump and going 'oof'. Now past the ledge in the back, I went and sat behind the raised ledge in front, with only my gold eyes peeping over the top of the ledge. Souske clambered up after me, and handed me a handful of yen. He sat down next to me, his gray eyes reaching the same level as mine.

It's scary how alike Souske and I look, twins or not. Same face with sharp features, except the slight gender differences, same wavy raven black hair, same slender figure (although I was a little bit hourglass shaped, thanks mom.), same skin color, and we're even just about equally tall. Except when our eyes were different colors than each other, and he had a pair of glasses. I don't even know why he has them, he can see pretty well without them.

We could conveniently see Rize and Kaneki's table, and they were happily chatting. Eventually Souske got bored of stakeout duty.

"So what's the plan?" he asked, about forty minutes in.

"Wait here until they leave. Kaneki walks Rize home, and when he leaves I convince her to take a walk with me. We walk her to the rendezvous spot, and we let them take her. Sound simple enough for you?" Souske nodded.

Twenty minutes later, I had gotten bored. I started pulling out one knife at a time, and polished it with the hem of my dress. Souske realized what I was doing a good ten minutes later.

"Taka, what are you doing?"

"Polishing my new knifes."

"With your _dress?_ You're going to end up cutting it if you're not careful. Maybe even your fingers." I smirked at his comment.

"Oh, like this?" I said, purposely running the knife over my finger. Blood welled up and ran down my finger, and I snickered at Souske's face as I licked the blood off.

"You idiot." he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his face, inspecting it. "I told you earlier, that knife's made of quinque steal and Arata. You aren't going to heal as fast as usual."

"Oh I don't mind. I was just proving a point to you; that I don't mind cutting myself. Even if it's with a weapon that's meant to kill people like us. Also that you're not Mom."

"Yeah, well who will be? She died years ago, and now you don't have a parental figure."

"I thought we talked about that." instantly, I regretted cutting my finger. "We'll talk about this later, alright?"

"Where we can scream and yell all we want, and punch as many trees until we tire out. Where we won't hurt people if one of us says something out of line." Souske and I had a thing for whenever we got way too pissed. We just head out into the forest behind out house, and punch trees until the fall over or scream and yell out there. No one goes into it anymore, because when we first moved in Souske and I had done that when our father was killed. Rumors got around, saying that there was a band of ghouls living in the forest.

"Hey, Kaneki and Rize are leaving. Let's go." however, Souske pulled my hair out from its side knot ponytail it was in before getting up. "What was that for?"

"It was already coming undone." he vaulted over one of the sides of the building and into the alleyway. I looked down where he had jumped, and saw a lady cowering in the corner of the alleyway, and a mugger flat on the ground. Souske was next to him, and dusting off his clothes. I jumped off the side of the building, and ran my fingers through my wavy hair as I plummeted the three stories to the ground. Narrowly missing the mugger, I turned to my brother.

"Hey, Sou, did you see which way they went?" I asked, looking out to the busy streets. Souske nodded, and pointed to the left.

"They went that way, and I can still see her hair. C'mon." he walked out into the crowded sidewalk. I quickly followed after him, and grabbed his hand to keep from losing my brother.

We tailed Rize and Kaneki in the shadows as they walked to wherever Rize was taking them. When they came across a crossroad, they paused for a second. There were two paths. A dark, ominous, and narrow alleyway, or the brightly lit, wide, path with Touka and her friend Yoriko coming up. Rize being Rize, walked down the dark path with Kaneki in tow. Touka caught sight of the pink ends of Rize's hair, and the gold of one of my eyes from the shadows in the tree my brother and I were perched in. She brushed it off, and continued walking with Yoriko. I jumped out of the tree with Souske, and plunged into the darkness.

When we came out, I darted up to a construction platform about 30 feet into the air. It overlooked the area where Kaneki and Rize were, and was a great place to watch. Souske climbed up soon after I did, and went to stand at the edge, trying to listen to what Rize was saying.

"The truth is, I noticed," Rize said, barely above a whisper. "I noticed...you were watching me. Kaneki-san...I too...was watching you!" and with that last word, she bit down into Kaneki's left shoulder.

The sound of teeth sinking into warm flesh woke me from my thoughts. Kaneki stumbled back from Rize, and I could see the crimson stain slowly spreading across Kaneki's sweater, and smell the metallic tang of his human blood. The smell tempted me, to get up and drink from Kaneki, and watch as the life drained out of his eyes. But I held myself back, knowing that he was a friend. I could go eat later. Souske was having the same problem as me, and even almost jumped off the ledge.

"Takara..." he said, hugging his arms.

"I know. No snacking on friends. Humans are friends, not food, am I right?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. A small smile graced Souske's lips at the line, but vanished just as quickly. "Oh come on, that was comedy gold!"

"Shh. There's something going on down there." he pointed down to Kaneki and Rize. I craned my head toward them, trying to hear what they were saying.

Rize was smiling like a madwoman while Kaneki sat on the floor, stupefied. Rize advanced, and Kaneki tried to scuttle away,but ran into a wall.

"You know, Kaneki-san...there's a scene in _The Black Goat's Egg_ that I really love...where the black goat catches a man who's running away in bewilderment...and rips out a~~ll his entrails...no matter how many times I read that part..." she looked down, as if she was changing moods. "It always makes me shudder!" she took small steps towards him.

At this point, I noticed the silhouette across the plaza, over by a crane holding tons of steel girders. I rushed to my feet and pulled Souske up with me.

"Hey, what about Ken-" I made a shush motion.

"Both of them are in danger if that wacko over there does what I think he's going to do. C'mon, Kaneki's one of the few decent people we know." I tugged on Souske's sleeve and pointed to the half finished buildings on his right. My brother understood what I wanted him to do, thank god for 'twin's intuition'. He took a running leap off the platform and started to freerun to the crane across the way. I did the same, but on the left, to box the person in.

Flipping and twisting and jumping from scaffolding to material suspended in the air to construction equipment, Souske and I made our way around to the stranger. The person had a masculine figure, with pale skin and dark brown hair. He wore a white mask, which has a pink heart on his right cheek and had a red clown nose. It was a Clown, like the caller said.

"Souta?" I hear Souske ask. The clown looked up from the wires he was cutting, startled to see two people standing in front of him. Before he could get away, I leaned forward and snatched the knife from him, and chucked it to the ground. Rize and Kaneki were too busy entwined in their deadly dance to noticed the knife hit the ground. I was so determined to get the best of the Clowns, that I didn't hear the sound of heels clicking on the metal of a girder.

"The ones who get the last laugh is us, the Clowns." Souske and I heard. I could see Souta, the clown, continue to saw away at the steel cables until they split. The sound of metal hitting flesh was sickening, and I saw the red spill out even more from their bodies. Shortly, and ambulance arrived. _It's too late, for Ken and Rize both, _I thought, before the world blew away in the scent of chloroform.

* * *

"Hmm. How much do you think these two'll fetch?" the ghoul known as Nutcracker said.

"As a whole or as parts?" a male voice said. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear them talking.

"Aogiri said that they would turn up at the auction for them, but not as parts." A rough hand grabbed my chin and dragged my head upwards, and made a low whistle.

"At least 15 million yen for the girl? She is quite a looker, plus her..." I snorted.

"Really? And I thought my brother was the pretty one."

"Quiet you. If you keep acting up, you're going to be sold as parts." the male sneered. One female paused for a second, as if she had a small shred of sympathy for me.

"You know, I personally know some people who would fuck you up for kidnapping us," Souske supplied. "Well at least my sister does."

"Yeaaaah, you know of that rag tag team with the natural born kakuja? I'm with them, so if you could let my brother and I go-"

"Those pathetic excuses for ghouls? I doubt that they would even try to kill us." _Only if you knew half of what I do..._

"At least take the blindfolds off."

"Not a chance. They'll be taken off later." I could hear the two walk away, and heard the click of a door closing.

"Souuuskeeee?" I asked my brother, sugar coating my voice.

"If involves risking my life, the answer is no."

"You know me so well. But it's your lucky day, all I want you to do is take a bobby pin from my hair." he muttered something about poking my eyes out but reached up with bound hands to card through my hair. When he found one, he handed it to me and I shifted around, feeling for a lock. _Bingo! _I felt the cold of a metal lock, and shoved the pin into the keyhole. After probing around the inside of it, I deduced it was a simple double plunger lock. Easily unlocked.

"What about the rope and blindfolds?"

"Shoe knife!" I said, almost excitedly. I had modified my shoes just for something like this. I had slipped two of my new knife blades between the rubber on the side of both shoes holding it together, and I flipped it up and cut the cables tying my hands together. Next was the cables around my knees and my ankles. Once that was done, I ripped my blindfold off and worked on Souske's.

"Thanks, lil sis."

"I am the same age as you," I poked the side of his head. "So don't call me your 'lil sis'."

"Fine, but let's get out of here before the bickering starts." he said, while I looked around the room.

It was spacious, and was filled with cages. Except ours was made of steel bars lined up, like the ones in cartoons. The other cages were crates with six, blank, gray side without windows or anything. The majority of them though, were all a good fifty feet away from ours. There were people in all of them, both human, ghoul, and animal. But what freaked me out the most, was that I could hear a crowd of people on the floor above this basement.

"You hear that too, right? The people?" my brother nodded. "What is this place?"

"It's the abandoned auction hall." I mentally cursed myself. This was the rendezvous point that my 'employers' had picked. It all came together in my head. They had planned to get me to bring Rize here, and they would put her in the auction. At the same time, they would drug me and put me in the auction, too. If my brother tagged along like he actually did, they would've taken him with me.

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid..." I said as my brother and I ran down the halls. I was dimly aware that Souske was asking me to help him make an escape plan, but I was in lockdown mode, where I'm virtually useless. I ran into someone's chest, and I looked up, seeing an unfamiliar red mask with black stripes.

"Little Doll, you should've stayed inside today~" the man said, looking down at me. I made a sort of squeaking noise as my brother dragged me backwards. He grabbed my hand and started sprinting down the hall in the other direction with me in tow. The guy snapped his fingers, and four other men in masks were on us. They caught us, and put us back in the storeroom, gagged and bound. This time, however, we were separated into a steel cube of our own.

I heard a faint knocking noise, but I didn't bother to think about what it was. I just stared into oblivion, thinking about what I could've done to avoid this. When the banging got louder, my fragmented thoughts finally shoved a possibility in my head. _Is that Morse code? Who the hell would be saying button? _ When the knocking stopped, it changed to faint screaming. Whoever it was, they were screaming...for me to call mom? Right, my brother and I have these little emergency buttons. Whenever something like this happens, in the event it happens, we're supposed to push it. It'll send a pre recorded message, telling Ayumi to rescue our asses. Where did I put my call button, anyway? Oh, in one of my breast pockets.

When I found it, I pulled it out and pressed the red button a few times. A loud screech came out of it, and it showed no signs of stopping. I threw the button against the wall, but it just bounced back and hit me square in the face. I took out the knife from one of my shoes and started to pry the metal paneling open, but the device started smoking. _Did we program it to explode? Aw shit, we did. _I threw it to the opposite corner of my crate and scrunched myself into the corner behind me. After five seconds, it blew. I screwed my eyes shut to keep any shrapnel from getting in my face, forgetting about the blindfold. When I opened my eyes, the blindfold was slightly askew and the gag was blown off. I could see that the whole crate was blown up, besides the metal behind my back, and all the air was pushed out of my lungs. Part of Souske's crate was also ripped apart. Alas, it was only big enough for a squirrel to squeeze through. Sadly, my bindings were still intact.

"Takara?" I gasped, trying to force air back into my deflated lungs. After a few minutes of that, I looked at the hole in my brother's crate. I could see one of his eyes, framed by his glasses. "You alright?" Souske probably rubbed the edges of his gag against the jagged metal edges that were imploded to get it off.

"Yeah," I spit out. "Why did we put a nitroglycerin bomb in those buttons again?" Thanks to the call button, I was out of my panic daze. At least for now, I suppose.

"It was your idea. I tried tampering with mine, but I can't get it to detonate." I heard loads of yelling coming from the area outside this room. Not a good sign.

"I shoved a knife into the wiring, that's why."

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard. But hey, it worked."

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted the detonation noise to shut the hell up." Souske made an 'oh' noise. "Well, I guess we wait here until they come get us."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! This is the special human auction for the ghoul world!" one person said.

"We have lots of rare people here today, so don't forget to take one home!" another exclaimed.

"Do be careful on your way home tonight, as you don't want to end up like the goods you bagged today. Now, let's finally start our introductions."

"Your hosts, as well as auctioneers!"

"_We, the Clowns!_" they all chorused. The one in the center of the stage seemed to act like he was running the show. His mask was awful, and would trigger trypophobia in people. The girl off to the side had a mask that was half the face of a wide eyed clown, with a red ball nose and small buck teeth. The last one had face paint instead of a mask, with a star over his right eye and a large clown nose.

"Feel free to enjoy this auction to your content," he said.

The clowns began with their auction, starting with famous people. There were a few singers, a couple actors, and authors. #1, Big Madam, frowned at this auction's spread. She really wanted that novelist, Takatsuki Sen, but she never turned up as an item at auctions.

A loud 'BOOM' was heard at this point. The audience started to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh dear," Trypophobia Mask said, "It seems like we have a small problem."

"I'll go see what happened. Ehehe, it's been a while since I've had some fun." Half Clown Mask said. She disappeared into the silo onstage, to go check the auctionees. She pushed through large swarms of Aogiri guards until she got to the storage room.

What she found was one of the unlisted items in the Specialty catalog had her cage primarily blown to shreds somehow.

"You've been naughty, little human."

"Who're you calling human?" the item retorted. The clown didn't like the tone of voice the cargo was saying. After all, she had the last say in what happened to her.

"NOOOO! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THAT ONE!" Nutcracker screamed, running over to the clown girl.

"Well why not?"

"I brought her in, she's my 15 million yen!"

"Oh boo, you big bore. What about the brother? I can see him through that hole in his box.

"Not him, either." the clown looked at the scrunched up girl.

"What was that loud noise?" the clown asked sweetly.

"None of your fucking business," the girl in the remains of the crate said.

"I'll ask again. What was that noise?" she said, with fake honey in her voice.

"A nitroglycerin bomb."

"There's no way you could've have one on you, because we took your weapons from you earlier." Nutcracker said.

"Then how did I explode this pathetic box?"

"That's why we're asking! Now tell us!"

"She did have a bomb. I have one two, but I can't get the little shit to detonate." the boy in the slightly blown-up crate said.

"Our friend's coming to get us, too."

"Your blue haired friend was kicked out. She tried to bust into the auction, and your lucky all we did was give her the boot. Well, we literally gave her a black boot then made her leave, hehe." the girl looked up, and gave the two auctioneers the finger. "Rood much?" The clown looked at the girl, and heard muffled words.

The clown skipped back up to the stage, and they resumed with the auction.

"Everything's alright~ The loud noise was an explosion, I guess~" the female clown told the leader.

"Alright then. Moving on, we have the next category in our catalog! The Specialty Items!" Down in the storage room, Nutcracker directed the workers to unbind and bring the unlisted girl and her brother. "Now, the first item is unlisted in the catalogs you are all holding. So take a good look, and make sure you really want it! The starting bid is...shall we say, 15 million yen?"

Ganbo lifted a raven-haired girl and a boy with the same raven hair as the girl from the silo and placed them next to the lead auctioneer. They both had half masks on, though the crowd didn't know why.

"These two come as a pair, which means that the starting price has raised another five million yen." Murmurs broke out in the crowd, wondering why these two apparent humans were unlisted in the specialty section. Upon inspection, all could see that the two weren't actors, models, novelists, artists, or anything worth paying 20 million yen for. A small ghoul in a burgundy cloak rushed onstage and whispered something to Trypophobia Mask.

Murmurs turned to whispers and whispers turned to shouts.

"They aren't human?"

"Are they ghouls?"

"What's so special about them?"

"Why are they in this category?"

"How come they aren't in the unlisted gender category?"

And then there were the ones that praised them.

"Ooooh! Their figures are absolutely perfect!"

"Her skin looks flawless!"

"His jawline is to die for!"

"They look like matching dolls!"

"Ghouls, please calm down. Hmmmm~ These two, they don't smell right. Show us your secret, little birds?" The two kneeling humans turned their backs to the crowd. The girl took her red jacket off, and the boy took his hoodie off. They seemed to communicate with their eyes.

After a few silent moments, heavy with anticipation, something happened. Twin holes appeared above each of their shoulder blades. Each now sprouted a pair of green-gold wings that shimmered in the low lamplight. The two paused for a moment, hesitating about something. But then something happened. More holes appeared in their clothing. The female grew a pair of red tentacles from her lower back while the male grew a second set of snow white arms from under his shoulder blades, right under his wings.

The crowd made no noise as the two turned back around and faced their audience with closed eyes. Their eyelids slowly opened, revealing the treasure they hid. The girl's right eye and the boy's left eye were the red iris and the black sclera of a ghoul. Now the crowd gasped, and the items on stage willed their kagune away.

"As said before, the starting bid is 20 million yen." The bidding wars began, until one person bid 1 billion yen. The items onstage looked up, to see a purple haired ghoul with an unsmiling face holding up a placard that read #912.

"Alrighty then! After the auction, come to the reception with your payments, and the merchandise will be shipped out later."

* * *

The big clown picked my brother and I up after Big Madam bought us for the highest bid. When we got out of this, I'd be sure to push the elimination of the ghoul auction. I looked at the silver ring on my finger, remembering the boy who gave it to me all those years ago.

"You saw him, right?" Souske asked me.

"Duh. I dunno why he bought us though. It's not like he wants something from us," I responded.

"Or does he?"

"Pffff. Like Ayato Kirishima wants something from us."

* * *

**So yeah. Originally it was going to be Kanae buuuut I changed my mind, because Kanae doesn't have any ties with Aogiri that I know of. Anyway I finally finished this thing. ****On a completely unrelated note, I have lots of stories to update and not enough imagination, so don't expect this to be updated really frequently.**

**And if any of you did review (which I highly doubt) I'd probably dedicate a chapter to you. **

**Admin out! *Jumps out window* Okay maybe that wasn't a good idea...**


	5. We're Sold To The Highest Bidder

**So school has started for me ;-; buut it's my last year at this school so yay I guess? It means half my friends are going to a different school than me QnQ. Anyway, have another chapter.**

**Takara: So what's gonna happen to us?**

**Admin: Idk**

**Souske: I'm too young to die! Take my sister instead **

**Takara: Hey! I ain't your property!**

**Admin: I'm not going to kill you two. You'll just have lots of free time.**

**Takara:...yay?**

* * *

OH BOY. Ayato fucking Kirishima just bought us like a pair of mutts. I should feel a little degraded at that, but I'm too busy thinking of random, but possible ways to escape. Sadly, I don't think chucking my shoe knives at Trypophobia Mask and dashing will actually get me out of here. Maybe if I

"And these lovelies are sold! To #912, right in the front row!" the clown shouted. I rolled my mismatched eyes, as the crowd murmured their disappointment. I could name quite a few ghouls out of the lineup, like Big Madam, Madam A, Kanae, and Croque Monsieur. I think I could see Matsumae up by Kanae, but I can't tell from where I am.

"Don't forget, come to the waiting room in the back to collect your items!" Trypophobia Mask said, while Half Mask snatched the microphone from him.

"Up next, is the beloved animator, Hayao Miyazaki!" An elderly-ish man in glasses was pushed onto the stage, muttering about 'anime is disgusting'.

Ganbo picked my brother and I off the ground again, and he forced us to walk down the silo by ourselves. I stumbled on the first step, and Souske weakly caught me. We walked down the rest of the stairs together, until Nutcracker greeted us at the bottom.

"One billion yen~! You two are quite the jackpot~!" she lead us to a clean room where she instructed us to wait. "Be good little kids and you'll be rewarded," she said.

* * *

It felt like an eternity until someone entered the room. It was Ayato, followed by two figures in cloaks and Nutcracker. She was animatedly chatting about the uses they could make my brother and I do, but he was visibly disinterested in her ramblings. He was more focused on me, looking at me with his cold purple eyes.

After the bodyguards left the room, presumably to get the money they owed, he spoke.

"I'm assuming you two have names." Souske eyed the boy standing in the doorway, but didn't say anything. I looked at him, and deduced that despite his mature attitude, he couldn't have been older than 17. "I advise that you tell me now." he said quietly, after we refused to answer.

I just glared at him, and didn't say a word. My brother, on the other hand, did.

"Souske." he said, and looked away from the boy. Ayato looked over at me, as if expecting better of me. I mentally rolled my eyes, and kept quiet. He shifted, and I glanced up at him, thinking that he was going to do something. He just pulled out two burnt red cloaks and handed them to us.

"Put these on, and don't speak. Not to each other, not to anyone you know, not even to me unless I ask you a question." Souske, being the charismatic boy he is asks the scary Aogiri member a question.

"So..is that forever or just until we leave this place?" he looked at my brother, almost skeptically. Kinda like 'did that kid seriously ask me that'?

"You'll see. Put your cloaks on, and hoods up." was the only response Souske got before one of the other goons that came with Ayato entered the room.

"Are you ready to go?" I swear, the cloaked person was shaking underneath. This kid doesn't seem that scary, does he? The kid nodded, and looked down on us. He motioned for us to get up and follow him, which we did.

In the burnt red cloaks, Souske and I shadowed the kid like his other bodyguards did. The auction hall is small, despite the number of ghouls crammed inside, so we all got out fairly quickly. The cool breeze flowing through the ward was nice, and the sky was a blend of turquoise, red, and orange.

"Take them to the temporary headquarters. Blindfold them, and give them a room that locks. If they have so much as a scratch when I come back, well, you'll see what happens to you." Ayato said, and took off on his purple-red-black wings. The two bodyguards looked at us. They seemed nervous and fidgety about being left alone with two half ghouls.

"Are we going anywhere? It seems like we're not." Souske remarked. "It'd seem like a shame to waste the opportunity to walk your dangerous captives to wherever it is we're going, instead of fighting tooth and nail to leave."

I just calmly studied my nails as the Aogiri ghouls kept shaking.

"Hey, are any of you connected to Dollhouse?" The ghoul on the left stopped trembling for a moment, as I said the word 'Dollhouse'.

"N-no…" the ghoul stammered.

"I suggest you tell me." I looked at their cloaked head with my cold, gold eyes.

"O-okay! My younger brother is a member!"

"Then you're Iwazumi Mayu , aren't you? Your little brother tells me all about you, his big, Aogiri sister." I said, recalling a younger, green haired boy. Iwazumi Natsu, the kid with a sibling or two in Aogiri.

"How would you know?" Souske smirked a little.

"No reason~" I said, with a taunting tone in my voice.

"You're hiding something! I demand that you tell me who you are!" I didn't bother answering her, and instead bugged my brother.

"Hey Souske-" I started, to say, before he cut me off.

"No."

"I didn't even tell you what I wanted…"

"You probably wanted something outrageous again. Oh, and that kid from earlier said you can't harm us, lady." I looked behind me, to see the girl just waiting to stab me with her koukaku blade.

"Hurt me if you dare~ I bet Ayato would be royally pissed off that you disobeyed his orders." I taunted.

"Stop provoking her, please." my brother said, grabbing my wrist. I rolled my eyes at him; I mean, why can't he be as carefree as he is around humans?

"Fine…"

* * *

All the way to the secret hidey-hole we were headed to, the girl kept glaring at me. Iwazumi was anything but friendly after I poked her in all the right places. The guy was more cautious than angry, and shies away when I look at him for too long.

Somewhere along the line they blindfolded us, not long after we left the auction hall. I tried not to rip it off, partially because they'd probably jump me, and Ayato would probably go on a rampage. They led us to a cozy gray room. It was well furnished, with armchairs, sofas, actual beds, side tables and lamps, and even a chaise lounge for fucks sake. It was welcomingish, with a fire in the fireplace, but the little window in the door and the windows had steel or iron bars across them.

"So, when do we get to go home? I could break out of this room, but I'd rather go home peacefully." I asked the guards, snorting at their faces.

They looked utterly terrified at the thought of me ripping the door off its hinges and barging out of wherever-the-fuck-we-are and facing Ayato's wrath. Their expressions even coaxed a chuckle or two out of Souske.

"No speaking!" one firmly told me.

"Bunny-Boy never said anything against it, did he?" I jeered, which just made them even more agitated.

"Actually, he did." Souske reminded me.

"Technicalities."

Souske sat in an armchair and read a novel he picked up laying on a side table. I opted to lay on the lounge and nap.

I got a good two hours of sleep in before someone opened a door. I threw my jacket over my head in a last ditch attempt to get ten more minutes in, but it was worthless, as the person plucked my jacket right out of my hands.

"These are the things you bought? Honestly, I thought you had gotten something good."

I hate that smooth, smug voice. And that pale, white face. It always mocks me from alleys and kills my friends with a single sentence.

"Are you serious? They have natural kakugans, they're one-eyed, they have chimera kagune, and they're 17 year old S-Rates! What's wrong with them?" Ayato said, almost screaming in Tatara's face. Tatara merely gave Ayato this look that said "We'll talk about this later."

"For the time being you're in charge of them. Give them to Jason if you please." were his final words, and with a swish of his snow white cloak he left the small chamber.

"You two really are insane, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "I know you two are with the CCG."

"Whaaaat? Noo, it's just that this is loot from a fallen Dove-" Souske started to explain, but even I could see through his alibi.

"Your CCG badges were clipped to the inside of your jackets. Keiko and Satoshi Satake. Interesting name picks."

"Okay, yeah, we're Doves. Suicidal, dangerous, blah blah blah. I know, but I don't particularly care. I only joined so I could kill ghouls that I have serious beef with, and hopefully kill Arima one day. My brother only hopped on the crazy train to protect me and our mother." I explained, with my arms crossed and a steely expression painted onto my features. "Killing us would just make you a bigger target for the CCG than you already are."

"Tch. You're an arrogant little idiot, aren't you?" he demanded. I looked down at him.

"Rich, coming from the guy who's 21 cm shorter than me. In America, people say 'pick on someone your own size'." What? I know about other cultures, too.

"I'm the one in charge here, and I want you to shut it." he said bitterly, with a bitter expression. Internally, I just wanted to roundhouse kick the bars across the window until they broke to pieces and just jump to safety with my brother. "I'll deal with your personally, if you're troublesome-"

"Look, " I said, interrupting whatever Ayato had to say, and changing the topic. "White Boy said you could give us to Yamori. Is he like your substitute dad or something?" Souske giggled a bit at me calling Tatara "White Boy".

The look he gave me was downright livid. I took a step back from him, worried that he would explode of anger or something. Ghouls like Ayato when exploding of anger are not pleasant to deal with. Or the aftermath.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Father." he ground out, still violently glaring at me. I raised my hands in a peaceful gesture, and took another tentative step back. Jesus. I wouldn't have said that if I had known this would happen.

"Whoa there, don't explode into flames. I'd prefer not to be roasted alive."

"Taka, maybe right not isn't the best time for that…" my brother warned, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He's really angry right now."

With a last withering glare in my direction, Bunny Boy walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**Hi. So I'm in a writer's block for this and currently I have school (yay me...) and like fifty million other stories (#sorrynotsorry) but yeah**

**So this is sorta like on hiatus? but I finished this chapter for you guys even if it is short.**


End file.
